


Let's give 'em pumpkins to talk about

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Halloween, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands in love, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Tenderness, Their Love Is So, soft parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: "Happiness to me is doing all the things we do. Together." - J. Steinbeck
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Let's give 'em pumpkins to talk about

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - PUMPKIN

Max runs into their bedroom, slamming the door open, and before Alec and Magnus can even realize he burst in, he’s jumping on the bed and straddling Magnus’ hip.

He stops and looks amused at his parents tenderly entangled in a warm embrace, Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s chest.

Soon after they hear some other quiet steps.

“Le dije que…,” Rafe stops and reformulates the sentence as he always does when Alec is listening, “I told him to knock first...,” and rubs his still half-lidded eyes as he sits on Alec’s side.

Alec scoots closer to Magnus making space for Rafe to lie down beside him, opening his arm to let him lean his head on the other side of his chest.

Rafe eyes meet Magnus’ ones. 

“Hi,” he hears his father whisper in a voice that Magnus reserves only to family and closes his eyes again, too sleepy to face the day yet.

Max pouts as he sees them all pressed together and emits a small whine that doesn’t go unnoticed by Alec. 

He smiles at his son, pointing with his head to the empty space still available above his navel, inviting Max to join their morning cuddles.

Max’s smile widens as he takes his place against his father’s body.

Alec’s heart has never been so full. Full of love, happiness, gratitude, and tenderness. 

“So, what’s gotten you up this early on a Sunday morning?” Magnus asks as his hand threads lazy patterns through blue hair.

Max bites his lips then says, “It’s Halloween. Why aren’t we celebrating and wearing costumes as all the other families do on this day?”

Alec sighs but before he can say anything Magnus answers, “Of course we are Blueberry, now that Rafe is here with us, we will dress up and go to the parade.”

“Magnus…,” Alec tries but his husband gives him a tender slap on his ribs to shush him.

Both the boys raise their heads and the awe in their eyes is so beautiful that it takes Alec’s breath away.

Then Rafe frowns, his lips curve in an undefined expression, and he asks, “...but dad said we can’t dress up like demons, or zombies or…”

Magnus sits crossed legs and takes Max in his lap, smiling.

“We’re all gonna be pumpkins, dressed in an orange fluffy balloon dress with green stockings underneath. Now let’s have breakfast and get ready.”

Max and Rafe clap their hands and jump off the bed shouting, “Pumpkins, pumpkins we’re all gonna be pumpkins!!!” 

They both run out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen where the smell of freshly cooked pancakes is already filling the room.

“I’m not ever gonna wear green stockings," Alec says.

Magnus leans and kisses him, slowly and languidly, smiling on his lips, “Of course you are my love. Because I’ll ask you to and it seems you really can’t deny me anything, can’t you?”

Alec rolls his eyes and chuckles before adding, “Dark green then, deal?”

“Whatever you say, sayang.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars


End file.
